Newsletter Club
The Newsletter Club (ニュースレタークラブ Nyūsuretākurabu) is a club within T.S.J High School created by Elite Ten member Alejandro Edwardson during his Sophomore year. This club is primarily responsible with the distribution of important school events to the public, as well as the occasional juicy gossip. Description As mentioned, the Newsletter Club is the primary outlet for getting information out to the mass majority of the school. The Newsletter Club's main job is to be sure student's have recorded dates and information of happenings within the school. For this reason, those within the Newsletter Club, mostly those responsible for gathering and publishing stories, are usually the first to know about things such as upcoming sports games or other school events. Aside from the usual production of standard school events, the Newsletter Club is sometimes referred to as the Shady Corner due to their tendency to sometimes dig up, and leak information and rumors pertaining to certain events and students on campus. Sometimes, these tidbits can even find themselves originating from off campus. Due to this, the Newsletter Club is sometimes the target of harassment, for this reason, Alejandro has a tough clause on what type of rumors can and can't be leaked to the entirety of the school, especially seeing as all stories must pass by him before being published. Alejandro tends to only allow information that's relevant to the school's well-being or that's pertaining to important figures of the school community to be published, with anything other being considered unworthy of being published. Alejandro also has a section designed solely for inspirational messages to the students at the school, as well as something giving other students a helping hand by including prom-posals or other romantic gestures within the Newsletter for a certain student to find. History Founded and led by Alejandro Edwardson during his Sophomore year, the club was originally designed for it's main purpose as of date. Being used to distribute information on local and school happenings as Alejandro felt that a vast majority of the school was detached from events that were occurring around them. In order to keep things recorded, he began this club in an attempt to better spread information. Eventually, he decided he could also use this as an outlet to encourage and raise the moral of the other students at the school. As time went by, the club would eventually evolve to be something much more. Within the same year of it's founding was when the first romantic gesture via newsletter occurred within the school, with Alejandro including it for a former upperclassman whom has long since graduated. This act garnered the newsletters, as well as the club itself, much popularity amongst the school. Weeks afterwards, Alejandro would further develop the club, eventually being able to secure interviews to include in the paper, often related to sports or other topics that would quickly peak the other student's interest, even interviewing the Elite Ten members at the time for further exposure and popularity. The buzz the club had generated was so great that it eventually became a strongly defining and important part of the average school day at the Texas School of Justice. Sometime within Alejandro's junior year, the Newsletter Club would gain the moniker of Shady Corner due to the publishing of rumors and other personal information amongst the school. Much of which began to occur behind Alejandro's back. As the leader of the club, Alejandro quickly shut down the spreading of rumors via the newsletter. Despite this, the damage had already been done. Alejandro was forced to lay off those whom were responsible for the spread of rumors, and took the blame for not paying enough attention to what was taking place in his own club. Despite this, he realized how some important events that could impact the school were often kept secret, and much like journalist do, Alejandro eventually began to encourage the collecting of such information amongst the club and amongst the club only. By doing so, he was able to collect much information, even some forms of blackmail, but kept them largely to himself. Only allowing the gossip that was extremely relevant to the school to be published. With such a bad mark, Alejandro was able to turn it around and use it in his favor, keeping a lot of rumors and secrets to himself, he had been able to leak more interesting stories than ever before with this method. While opinions of the club vary depending on who one may ask, it's a shared opinion that for the most part, the club is kept professionally managed and is essentially for the spreading of important information and as useful outlet of inspiration and clever gestures to be released through. Strength Members Trivia * References Category:Clubs